


Boredom

by ryuukko



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Modern AU, More stupidity from my collection of dumb fics enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton will always find ways to entertain himself. Even if it means being an attention whore (modern AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

"I don't dance."  
Alex huffed and crossed his arms. "Oh so now you're being the reluctant one? You're the one who dragged me out here in the first place!"  
"Have you forgotten that we're two men in a club? I only said I wanted a drink or- where are you going...?"  
"Aaron, if you won't dance with me, I will just have to fund other ways to amuse myself!" He held a hand up to the stage. Spotlight directly on the pole. Aaron gawked at him and then started laughing hysterically. "Oh. My. God!! You? Up there? In front of everyone?? You'd fall flat on your face!!"  
Being somewhat inebriated, Burr continued laughing, imagining all sorts of ways that Alex would send himself flying from the stage out of sheer clumsiness. Alex, on the other hand, was not amused.   
"Fine! Who needs ya anyway?"  
By the time aaron wiped his tears away and began rubbing his face from all the laughter, his friend was gone. With a sigh, he placed the money on the bar and pushed through the crowd to return to their table. "Okay, that was a good one! You don't have to be so dramatic all the time....you..know..."  
Aaron's jaw dropped. There he was, front and center stage.   
He smirked. "Told ya I'd find something, now hold my coat!"  
He chucked it at him. Aaron just stood there in shock and was hardly able to find the sense to adjust his glasses.   
\---  
"It's nice visiting a town that doesn't know your name, I'm i right?"  
"Alex..."  
"Yessss?"  
"What the hell? How did you hold yourself up on that thing? And sideways??"  
"Let's just say that my mother had to take up a few jobs teaching that."  
Aaron stopped in his tracks. "Wait a moment. The first thing you tell me about your family is that your mother was a pole dancer?"  
"It's an art and if you dare insult her I will have to leave your drunken arse on this curb."  
"No it's just...so bizarre..."


End file.
